Twilight
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Sesshomaru didn’t expect his two closest friends to bring in his sleeping angel and a guest as he made them keep watch over Harry for him. He’s surprise at the news of the boy’s uncle is doing and discuss the plan for his punishment. Rest inside/ Rate up
1. Chapter 1

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Been doing a couple of Sessh/Harry as of late. *chuckles* Anyways this is going to introduce a couple of Ocs in the upcoming squeal to Dream or Reality. This is going to be set in between Dream or Reality and its squeal. **

**Don't own Inuyasha or Harry potter since they belong to their rightful owners. The only things I do own are the two Ocs and the plot of the fic is all.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings- Future character death and mild language

Summary: Sesshomaru didn't expect his two closest friends to bring in his sleeping angel and a guest as he made them keep watch over Harry for him. He's surprise at the news of the boy's uncle is doing and discuss the plan for his punishment. They tell him the slight change in the aunt and cousin getting Sesshomaru's attention.

* * *

Twilight

Two pairs of eyes gaze around the street keeping out of sight as they turn their gaze to House Number Four on Private Drive. A soft sigh escape getting the second companion on edge as he mutters. "Ara are you sure Sesshomaru want to bring the boy to his estate?"

Marie scowls glaring at the man muttering under her breath. "You are an idiot almost as bad as Inuyasha and Kouga are at times. Yes Sessh did tell me he felt his mate calling out to him subconsciously. I have a feeling we better bring Harry to Sesshomaru soon before he goes on a rampage."

The wolf youkai growls softly being compare to the two boys that always fight over small matters. He glares only to be whack in the head by Marie as she points out one of the guards watching Harry for Dumbledore's Group. He nods as they move closer to the street smelling this isn't a normal wizard. There's something almost a wolf quality to the man that gets the demon to almost stop if it were for his companion.

Remus stops in his tracks gazing around having a feeling he's not the only one who is watching Harry tonight. As of late Remus didn't trust Albus Dumbledore as he use to. He got his suspicions confirm by couple of the staff in Hogwarts. He could hear two pairs of footsteps but one stops and the other backtracks to drag the other away. The wolf with in him growls in warning to protect the pup from these intruders got the man to run swiftly tackling the taller of the two.

He finds himself staring into electric blue eyes with hints of amber flakes in them. His eyes widen seeing wolf ears on the man. He's going to guess he's in his late teens or so. He didn't expect to be talk by a girl who snarls at him. He gazes between the two of them smelling demon scent on them both. The girl he suspect is a full blood youkai but probably didn't realize it as of yet herself.

He asks harshly allowing Moony to appear an inch to the surface. "What is your business coming to this house?"

The girl glance at the man behind her waiting till he glances around and nods. She turns to Remus replying in the same manner as him. "We came here under Lord Sesshomaru's orders to pick up his mate, Harry Potter. What is the reason for you, Mortal?"

Remus watch with minor amusement as the wolf youkai stands up shaking his head muttering to her. "Wizard, Arashi."Marie rolls her eyes then waits for the man before them talk. Remus sighs and answers more kindly, "You are helping Harry then. May I ask for your names please?"

Marie smirks a bit and replies, "Marie Garza though I go by Arashi with a strange reason and this is my friend Sayen Takero."

Remus nods respectfully and almost want to laugh at Sayen's annoyed look at the word 'Friend.' He returns the young woman's smirk answering, "Remus Lupin and it's a pleasure to meet you both."Sayen thinks for a few moments then ask. "Lupin means wolf doesn't it."

Remus nods warily paling suddenly as the woman speaks softly. "You're a werewolf."It wasn't a question but a statement getting the man to bow his head shyly. He didn't expect the soft apology or swift hug from Marie. He gives her a small smile and tells them. "Can I come with you both to see the cub? I'm willing to do anything to stay with him since he's all I have from my old pack. I can give this Sesshomaru information if he allows me to stay with my cub. He's all I have that was my old pack and…of course…my best friends' son."

Sayen sighs muttering under his breath, "Another baggage to carry."

Marie smiles softly retorting playfully. "That be great since I believe the boy is going to need someone familiar near by."

Before Remus could respond a scream from the smallest room in the house makes things quiet. They watch warily as another room light in the same house turns on. A shadow of a walrus like man leaves as sounds of someone stomping and cries for help. No other house makes a sound or watch the usual sounds fills the air for them. The group rushes into the house and Remus opens the door. He could see Petunia and Dudley staring at him in shock and almost gratefully way then turns to the stairs as cries for help gets louder. Marie could see they are scared and want the beatings to stop. She'll have to let Sesshomaru know to bring these to under their protection while the man could rot in hell for all she cares. The cries of the boy upstairs tugs at her getting her to rush up the stairs and enters in his room in time to see the walrus about to punch him again.

She growls deeply seeing the signs of abuse and the belt besides the boy. She isn't one to take child abuse and smacks the man hard before kicking him in the jewels getting him to scream in a highest pitch possible. She scoops the raven teen seeing they are almost the same age.

He whispers softly, "Who are you?"

Marie smiles and replies quickly to the teen's ear. "Sesshomaru sent me to get you and you can call me by Marie or Arashi."

Harry begins to cry out in pain and the need to be in the older youkai's arms once more. "It was real and not a dream then. Sesshy…I want Sesshy…"

He falls fast asleep with the gentle rocking and a small smile forms hearing the familiar voice of Remus. She stares at the two men then the aunt and cousin watching them. She tries to think what their name where when the women spoke quickly. "Get him out of here and keep him safe."

Remus turns to Petunia asking softly, "He's been abusive you guys as well then." His answer he got is the two nods from mother and son.

Sayen speaks up suddenly. "We'll come for you once we get the arrangements ready and have you under the protection."

Harry wakes up speaking sleepily. "I don't want them to get hurt…"

Marie glances at Sayen then mutters. "Saye go ahead and create the portal since it would be faster then running and causing any more scenes."

Sayen creates a portal dragging Remus after knocking out the Dursleys on Petunia's request. Marie falls a bit afterwards shifting the sleeping teen in her arms. They are going to have a lot of explaining to do later. She just hopes Sesshomaru isn't going to get to angry about having another guest along with his mate.

* * *

-Feudal Era-

Sesshomaru paces in his office wondering where his two closest friends if he can call them that. Sayen he knew since he was a pup and the girl not that long ago. He could feel his inner demon begging to be let out and destroy the Dursley. The cries from his angel been stressful for him as of late and wondering if he's happy. The thought of the possible abuse the boy has gone through is hard. The twilight around his lands hasn't disappear and won't likely till His mate is happy.

He knew his mate is going to be in his final year at his school and hopefully can find a place to be near him. His golden eyes widen seeing the familiar sign of a portal open. Thanks to that Miko who invented it. He'll thank her later for that after getting the information from his watchers. He growls seeing both Sayen and Marie come back with two people. His mate and another man though there was something about the features of him remind him of the conversation between him and Harry. Something about the man fit's a description of the teen's friends.

He grabs the sleeping teen out of the woman's arms waking him up. His eyes soften at the sight of emerald eyes gazing blearily at him before widen. He felt the frail arms go around his neck and the salt scent of tears. He glances at his two companions in minor confusion. He watches Marie push the wolf demon before her and the man.

"Sesshy, it was horrible. Uncle Vernon went back to hitting me this time…please don't make me go back." Harry cries then remembers his aunt and cousin. "I got to save aunt Petunia and Dudley."

Sesshomaru growls in his chest at the man's name. He's going to have to deal with the man. He rubs his small mate's back wondering if there's something he can do. There is no way he's sending Harry back to that house now his sweet angel is in his arms.

* * *

**Arashi: This is going to have a couple of chapters. The next chapter will have the planning of the future demise for a certain man. Hope everyone likes it so far. I know not much for Sessh/Harry but more in the next chapter though. ^^ I have a poll in my profile for the squeal of Dreams or Reality. It's for the fate of the title of the fic. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the first chapter. This chapter may bump up the rating to M for the strong Language and Future violence. Sort of talking about graphic the killing is going to be.**

**Don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter at all since they belong to their rightful owners. Only thing I own is my two Ocs and the plot of the story is all.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings- Future character death and mild language

Summary: Sesshomaru didn't expect his two closest friends to bring in his sleeping angel and a guest as he made them keep watch over Harry for him. He's surprise at the news of the boy's uncle is doing and discuss the plan for his punishment. They tell him the slight change in the aunt and cousin getting Sesshomaru's attention.

* * *

Chapter 2-Plans

"_Sesshy, it was horrible. Uncle Vernon went back to hitting me this time…please don't make me go back." Harry cries then remembers his aunt and cousin. "I got to save aunt Petunia and Dudley."_

_Sesshomaru growls in his chest at the man's name. He's going to have to deal with the man. He rubs his small mate's back wondering if there's something he can do. There is no way he's sending Harry back to that house now his sweet angel is in his arms._

Sesshomaru growls softly rubbing the small teen's back. The urge to tear the asshole is there but lesser as Harry nuzzles deeper into Sesshomaru's chest. Gazing at his two friends he could see the closeness between them getting an invisible smile to form. He'll thank them later for bringing his sweet angel sooner then he expects.

He decides to bring those two humans that's part of his mate's family and will determine the rest who will join their cause. His eyes turn red smelling the older stench with a hint of alcohol. So the ass was drunk when beating up the angel.

He glances at the others waiting before ordering lethally. "Meeting now and that's fucking final!"

Sayen and Marie nods as they took off to get a few other people while Remus just settles for watching Sesshomaru. He could see the tenderness the youkai has for the boy. He ask softly as Sesshomaru finally gets Harry to fall back to sleep. "You love him."

Sesshomaru nods before going to his quarters behind his office placing the teen there. He'll check on the teen later after the meeting. He slips back out seeing the older man sitting patiently then whispers softly. "Thank you for loving the cub. Sirius was he'd be grateful same as his parents…"

He stops feeling the tears forming in his eyes. Sesshomaru just nods as a group of people walks in. His golden eyes took in the sight of his brother, the Miko, the fox kit, the two humans, and the wolf prince. It's a rather strange sight for those that know them personally. Sayen nods sitting slightly fighting the urge to snap at Kouga who begins to slightly tease his distant cousin. His mouth twitches slightly at Marie's expression. Like the Miko the girl has her way of doing things. She's more of his back up for information which helps when he doesn't need Jaken to brag about his inu-youkai gazes around the table asking deadly not bother to control his inner demon at all.

"What are we going to do about the Ass?"His little brother grins saying mildly carefully treading around his brother since he understands the urge to protect a mate.

"Well poison is too mild of a punishment."Kagome replies getting the girl next to her laugh in agreement. "Inuyasha of course that is too mild. He harms a mate which usually means death. Though how he dies depends on his actions."

Marie grins evilly at the idea of possible blood shed getting most of the people in the room other then Sesshomaru to shiver in fear. "His death needs to be bloody for raping and abusing a child from a young age. He's a disgusting ass that is worth nothing and need to get the boy any way he could. It's obvious he hates Harry and wants him dead."

Sesshomaru nods agreeing with her words. He been thinking the same thing though is it what Harry wants also? His answer spoke out from behind him as Harry sits on his lap leaning against him. "Vernon does need to die and will try to kill me or my cousin and aunt. I don't care what you do but make his death long and painful please."

Sayen nods holding back the dark chuckle liking the idea of a bloody death while Kouga gaze at the boy with a look of protection and care. He could see the mark of the older inu-youkai. He'll protect the raven as part of the pack.

"Sesshomaru you got my word that My wolves will protect Harry as an honorary member of my pack." Kouga announces gazing at the older demon with respect.

Inuyasha and his pack make the same claim getting Remus to tear up. He smiles as the two people he encounter offer their protection for the boy. Harry will be safe with Sesshomaru now he need to get the twins, Hermione, and Draco to join their cause and possible Minerva. He'll do an oath later for now its time to see what that bastard of a man will die from.

Sesshomaru stares at every one in the room seeing the truth behind their oaths. He nods his consent then trials his hand on his mate's arm sending a slight shiver down his back. All they need to do is figure out just exactly how bloody the asshole's death going to be. Who is going to do the honors to exact the man's revenge is another matter to be discussed.

The two other humans nod as the woman spoke getting all the occupants' attention. "I think Sesshomaru should do the punishment since it's his mate. We'll get our chance by protecting the boy anyway we can. We can teach him some of the customs to be part of the Youkai society."

Sesshomaru smirks liking the idea of him slitting the man's throat. The feel of the blood going down his throat seems appetizing to him. He also likes the idea of the others helping Harry become acquitted to some of the customs for being his mate He'll send Sayen and a few others to get his mate's only living relatives along with the friends he think is worthy to have here. They'll be train to protect the raven as long they don't push his temper.

* * *

**Arashi: This chapter is done and hopes everyone enjoys. There's more Sessh/Harry in this one. The death for Vernon should be in this story or in the squeal? I also have a poll in my profile. For those who can't access it there you can place your vote in a review. Please read and review. ^^ here are the ideas of a title that may be for the squeal**

**Angel's Guardian-**

**Demon Moon-**

**Shadow Protection-**

**Inu-youkai's angel -**


	3. Chapter 3

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Last chapter for Twilight finally done. The poll is still up though not sure for how long till I leave it open. Anyways small this chapter may be shorter then the first two.**

**Don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter at all since they belong to their rightful owners. Only thing I own is my two Ocs and the plot of the story is all.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings- Future character death and mild language

Summary: Sesshomaru didn't expect his two closest friends to bring in his sleeping angel and a guest as he made them keep watch over Harry for him. He's surprise at the news of the boy's uncle is doing and discuss the plan for his punishment. They tell him the slight change in the aunt and cousin getting Sesshomaru's attention.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2-Twilight to Sunrise_

_The two other humans nod as the woman spoke getting all the occupants' attention. "I think Sesshomaru should do the punishment since it's his mate. We'll get our chance by protecting the boy anyway we can. We can teach him some of the customs to be part of the Youkai society."_

_Sesshomaru smirks liking the idea of him slitting the man's throat. The feel of the blood going down his throat seems appetizing to him. He also likes the idea of the others helping Harry become acquitted to some of the customs for being his mate He'll send Sayen and a few others to get his mate's only living relatives along with the friends he think is worthy to have here. They'll be train to protect the raven as long they don't push his temper._

Harry smiles before yawning tiredly getting everyone one in the room to get up and leave. He watches Marie and Sayen walk Remus out as everyone says their soft good byes to the two of them. Sesshomaru didn't answer expect the grunts express getting the raven confuse. He nearly lets a small squeak as he gets cradle bridle-style getting the youkai to laugh rather softly and warmly.

He asks softly not realizing the steady beat of Sesshomaru's heart is slowly lulling him to sleep. "Sesshy, do you think I can have a couple of friends to come for my birthday?"

Sesshomaru smiles then frowns suddenly never found out when he was born. He grunts out, "When is your birthday little Angel of mine?"

"July 31" The soft reply came getting Sesshomaru to gaze more to see Harry is fast asleep.

Sesshomaru nods storing the information deciding to look for the information of the Granger girl, the two boys Draco and Blaise he been told about, along with those Weasley twins and a few other people. He'll plan something for his small mate for his birthday. He walks in his room setting the sleeping teen on his bed before lying besides him breathing in the soft and soothing scent.

"Harry, you are going to stay here till its time for you to go back to school. I'll send someone to retrieve you cousin and aunt in a couple of days. I might have something special plan for your birthday." He speaks to the sleeping teen glad to have such a beauty in his arms.

Harry deserves some sort of happiness in his life and Sesshomaru vows to be the one to do it. He may know someone to bring the raven angel's godfather if not his parents though he'll eave that part as a surprise for later on. He covers the boy feeling his eyes start to droop growling protectively for a few minutes then falling in a deep sleep.

His years of darkness had change to twilight has finally ended. A new day with the next sun rise signified the new change in the air in his life. A life with a mate he'll take on his graduation along with the possibility of ceremony to bond them for life. Maybe Sesshomaru finally understands the true reason for his father to fall in love with a human as his brother and several others he knew did as well. Every protector needs to have their own heart protected. He might have met his match in the sleeping angel by his side. He'll do anything to protect Harry even if it means his own demise.

* * *

**Arashi: As said this is going to be a short chapter. Hope everyone enjoy this story since it's at its close. Harry may have an inheritance change in the next upcoming fic for Sessh/Harry of the squeal of Dreams or Reality. Please read and review**


End file.
